


Долгая ночь и стоячая вода

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Миди от R и выше [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле Рут родилась в XIV веке в Бристоле, что на реке Северн. Убив с десяток человек, похоронив мать и растеряв все и всяческие иллюзии, она вошла в стоячую воду, чтобы выйти на другом берегу — пятьсот лет спустя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая ночь и стоячая вода

**Author's Note:**

> На момент участия в откровенных сценах Рут достигла 16 лет.

**Бристоль**

Старые склады на отшибе бристольского порта у берега реки Северн — грязные, покосившиеся и заброшенные строения, никак не место для ребенка, тем паче для маленькой девочки. Там воняло рыбой, человеческими отбросами и отчаянием. Но маленькая Рут не представляла себе иной жизни.

Отец ее плавал торговать в Исландию и сгинул среди заколдованных льдов. Дядя плавал торговать на Средиземное море, в дивную страну, где прямо на улицах растут апельсины, и тоже свернул себе шею, ввязавшись в ножевой бой с наглыми итальянскими моряками — так рассказал матери боцман с его корабля. Рут и и ее мать остались без защиты и без денег, и мать сказала, гладя Рут по щекам: «Хорошо, что твое имя значит “милосердие божие”, потому что на другое милосердие рассчитывать не приходится».

Им пришлось уйти из хорошенького белого домика, где они занимали собственную комнату с окном, и перебраться в старые склады. Мать ходила на работу: стирала в порту матросское белье и получала за труды полтора пенни в день. Рут увязывалась с ней. Так хорошо сидеть было чуть в стороне, глазеть на яркие от солнечного света пенные пузыри.

А потом матери сделалось худо: она стала то и дело выходить на старый причал и смотрела на море, будто ждала чего-то. Рут как-то пытливо заглянула ей в лицо — и ей стало не по себе. 

— Твой батюшка ушел в туман, — приговаривала мать, укладывая Рут по вечерам рядом с собой на колючий тюфяк. — В холодный северный туман, к королям и королевам соленой воды, что прячутся в нем, потешаются над такими, как мы.

И ночью тогда Рут словно видела, как этот туман ползет по улицам, от порта вверх по улицам, до самой ратуши, окутывает и церкви, и рынки, и госпиталя; все, что только есть в старом городе, тонет в его белизне. А в тумане кто-то то ли смеется, то ли призывно поет, то ли манит.

***

Рут забыла, когда именно познакомилась с Коротышкой. Наверное, весной или осенью, потому что отчаянно зябли руки и ноги, но и дома еще не сиделось. А виной были крысы. Рут тогда развлекала людей вот как: прикармливала заранее крыс, чтобы приходили к ней, а потом брала и убивала, но не просто сворачивала головы или давила каблуком — делала это затейливо, с фантазией.

У нее были специальные щипчики, которыми она выдирала крысам зубы, чтобы не вцеплялись в руки. Те отвратительно пищали, у Рут по ногам и рукам шла дрожь, но она этого не показывала, и, чтобы не обвинили в непотребном, часто громко читала «Отче наш». Приходили смотреть окрестные дети, иногда даже и взрослые, платили по фартингу. Так получалось заработать в день иной раз три, четыре пенни — больше, чем мать. 

В тот день тоже был туман. Коротышка долго смотрел из молочной белизны, как она бросала крысам крошки. Потом сказал:

— Ах какая девочка. Личико ангельское, и умненькая, я погляжу. Хочешь заработать?

Рут хмуро, исподлобья поглядела на коротышку и ответила ему на это так, как мальчишки иной раз отвечали на подобные просьбы.

Коротышка широко, беззубо улыбнулся, словно бы и не обиделся на грубость:

— Ты знаешь, как держать нож, девочка?

Вместо ответа Рут достала из складок юбки заостренную ложку — ножа у нее, конечно, не было.

— Не подходи, пырну.

— Не меня, — ответил Коротышка. — Не меня. А не хочешь ли заработать ангел, если пырнешь кого другого?

***

Этот кто-то был священником, и уж не ему бы засматриваться на маленькую чумазую девочку в изорванном платье, которая нанялась за еду выносить мусор и подметать полы! Бог знает как Коротышка устроил это назначение… хотя Святая Троица, вестимо, тут ни при чем.

— Ты ведь не испытываешь почтения к церкви, а, девочка? — спросил Коротышка.

Рут подумала о пустых глазах матери и о священнике, в чьем доме они квартировали. Он ведь выселил их, когда стало ясно, что дядя больше не сможет вносить плату. Подумала — и сплюнула на мостовую себе под ноги.

— Ну вот и отлично, милая, — фыркнул Коротышка, — вот и отлично, красавица. Потому что город этот принадлежит отнюдь не христианскому богу, это уж ты мне поверь.

Рут кивнула. Она-то знала, что город принадлежит туману, и темноте, и грязи, и тем, кто знает, как обращаться с ними.

Священник, к которому ее устроили, отец Питер, целыми днями пропадал где-то, а по вечерам часто приходил на кухню, но вовсе не отведать ужин. Он раскладывал кухарку прямо на кухонном столе и вставлял ей свой мужской отросток когда спереди, а когда сзади. Оба они при этом сильно кряхтели и раскачивали стол. Рут было противно от такого зрелища.

Еще противнее стало, когда отец Питер шлепнул ее по заднице, а потом схватил, прижал коротко к себе и не отпустил.

— Ну что, малышка, — спросил он, — кровь-то у тебя уже была?

— Я вчера палец порезала, сэр, — сказала Рут.

Рут поняла, о чем он — он имел в виду, когда у женщин бывают такие дни, и из них капает между ног, и на досках порта остаются алые пятна. У Рут еще такого не было, у нее даже грудь не росла. Но она вообще старалась корчить простушку изо всех своих сил, и вроде получалось.

— Приходи ко мне сегодня вечером, Бетс, — сказал священник (Рут не говорила, как ее зовут, священник просто называл так). — Я хочу, чтобы ты мне послужила.

— Да, сэр, — ответила Рут.

И пришла, и залезла на его кровать с давно нестиранными простынями, как он поманил, но развязывать свою рубашку не стала. Зато чиркнула священника ложкой по шее, точно так и точно там, где ей показывал Косой Альф, и потом еще показал Коротышка, чтобы она точно поняла. Сперва кровь забулькала, и отец Питер силился завопить, но не смог, а потом у него сделались такие же стеклянные глаза, как у матери, когда она смотрела на море. И все. Крыс мучить было мерзее.

Тут же Рут ничего не почувствовала — ничегошеньки.

Зато Коротышка дал ей даже не ангел, а четверть нобля.

— Потом доля будет побольше, — сказал он. — Ты же, считай, ничего и не сделала. Пристроил тебя я, бить научил тоже я…

— Я принесла его в жертву, — возразила Рут. — Я догадалась, что ты служишь старым господам, и сказала ему, когда он умирал, что приношу его в жертву.

(Ничего такого Рут не говорила — она растерялась. Но старый порт хорошо учит лгать, а кому служит Коротышка, она догадалась давно — у него была татуировка в виде листка дуба в кружке.)

Коротышка хмыкнул.

— Умная девочка. 

И добавил еще четверть нобля.

А полнобля — это были уже деньги. Рут могла снять комнатку у одной моряцкой вдовы. При ней жили еще две девушки, обе портовые шлюхи, но из тех, что подороже. Значит, и жилье было куда приличнее: даже блохи почти не донимали.

Рут тогда только слышала о старых господах всякие намеки, шепотком, никогда в полный голос. За такое могли и от церкви отлучить, а то и что похуже. Но она уже догадывалась: за листьями дуба прячутся те, кто приходит из тумана. Крик человека им как писк крысы.

***

Мать умерла тогда, когда Рут исполнилось лет тринадцать или четырнадцать, она точно не знала своего возраста. В этот год на трон сел король Эдуард. Все говорили, что война между Йорками и Ланкастерами подошла к концу, и дворян наконец-то перестанут резать в подворотнях как последнюю шпану, но Коротышка довольно громко выражал сомнения по этому поводу.

Рут было плевать на дворянские интриги. Она пришла домой, а мать ее сидела у окна, и лицо у нее было безжизненным, и глаза безжизненными, а ветер колыхал прядь волос, выбившуюся из-под платка. В общем, все как всегда. Рут успела поставить воду для каши и нарезать принесенный с собой холодный окорок (надеялась, что лакомство развеселит мать), прежде чем ей показалась странной эта неподвижность. Начала звать мать к ужину, а та не шла, и тогда уж стало ясно, что она мертва.

Рут села на кровать, не зная, что делать. 

В тот день она опять убила человека — отсюда и окорок. Не священника на сей раз, просто какого-то разряженного франта. Ей приглянулся красный камень у него на колпаке, сиял так ярко на солнечном свету. Она строила франту глазки, пока он не пошел за ней в темный проулок. А там дождалась, пока тот потянулся развязывать штаны, и сделала любимое: чирканула ему по горлу. Теперь уже не ложкой, а железным ножом, был у нее хороший. Приспешники Коротышки называли ее Горлохватка. Она поправляла их — Рут.

Итак, она убила человека, а мать ее тоже была мертва, и дорогущий окорок оказался зря, и ничего не имело смысла.

Рут оставила мясо на столе, взяла материну шаль и вышла из комнаты. Вниз, вниз по скрипучей лестнице, мимо кухни, из которой вырывались клубы пара и слышался смех, мимо поленницы, мимо квохчущих во дворе кур, прочь по улицам, где хрустел под ногами мусор и слышался откуда-то навязчивый, отвратительный звон колокольца прокаженного — мимо! Дальше и дальше, в туман, туда, куда смотрела мать, туда, куда она ушла…

— Поручи мне отнести дань, — сказала она Коротышке.

Тот поглядел с сомнением.

— Ты молодая, красивая. Оставят ведь себе.

— Может быть, я и хочу, — Рут вскинула подбородок.

— Не хочешь, — отрезал Коротышка. — Поверь мне, девочка. Лучше до конца жизни убивать всякий сброд и чекрыжить крысам лапки, чем попасть на танцы к старым господам, уж ты мне поверь. Я, милочка, служу им не потому, что они хороши — нет хороших господ, что бы эти христианские ублюдки ни несли. Я служу им потому, что страшнее этих подлых ублюдков не придумаешь.

— Я отнесу дань, — повторила Рут. — Ты не имеешь права не пустить, раз я сама так хочу.

Коротышка только головой покачал.

***

Источник прятался в ивняке: этакая лужа, окруженная топкими берегами. Пахло тиной и орали лягушки. Ровным счетом ничего таинственного, колдовского. Это если днем. А если ночью, на пронизывающем ветру, когда только четвертушка луны скользит по стылому изогнутому небу, время от времени прячась за желтоватыми облаками, а в траве путается молочно-белый туман — о, тогда совсем другое дело.

Коротышка предупредил, что в воду нужно входить обнаженной. Дикость, варварство: Рут никогда в жизни не входила в воду целиком. Студенистая поверхность пугала ее: вот сейчас схватит, вцепится склизкими лапами…

Сжав зубы, она скидывала одежки одну за другой. Рубашка липла к телу последней преградой — нет, пришлось стаскивать и ее, через голову. Осталась обнаженной, как при рождении, и впервые за много лет увидела собственные ребра — они проступали под кожей. Подумала, верно ли, что у женщин на одно ребро больше, чем у мужчин. Этого Рут не знала: убив уже с десяток человек, она никогда не видела мужчину голым.

Рут побрела к воде медленно, стискивая в руке мешочек с приношениями. Дань: Коротышка собирал со всего Бристоля. Монетки, медные и серебряные, редко золотые, с нацарапанными именами владельцев; женские шпильки, мужские перстни, дорогие безделушки — Рут знала, что мешочек этот сам по себе стоит довольно дорого, если продать на рынке. Но еще дороже он стоил, как заверил ее Коротышка, в глазах тех, кто придет его забрать.

Илистая почва топко чмокала под босыми ступнями. Вода была холодной. Рут постояла немного, собираясь с духом, потом пошла вперед решительно.

Тело охватила ледяная дрожь, противный озноб. Луна вышла из-за тучи, но от нее сделалось только еще холоднее. Тени четко упали на противоположный берег, и кто-то выступил из теней — зыбкий, непонятный.

Ступил в воду. Нет… ступила.

Такая же, как Рут, совсем юная девушка, может быть, чуть постарше. Но кожа гладкая, ни видно ни шрамика, ни изъяна. Улыбка белозубая, а темные волосы курчавятся вокруг лица легкой куделью. 

— Брехливый пес в этот раз послал тебя? — спросила она весело, низким, глубоким тоном. — Такое сокровище?

Они стояли лицом к лицу в воде, волосы обеих плыли вокруг, смешиваясь. Рут кивнула, боясь проглотить язык: эта, странная, невероятно была красива. Ее грудь возвышалась царственным изгибом, темные соски, не сморщенные, как у самой Рут, а гладкие, словно камешки, блестели при луне.

Проследив за ее взглядом, Странная засмеялась.

— Ну же, красавица. Дай мне.

Гибкие пальцы оплели пальцы Рут, забрали мешочек. Другая рука запуталась в волосах, потянула на себя. Губы накрыли ее рот, и на вкус были чистой водой, чище, чем Рут до того доводилось пробовать. Вторая рука (или третья?!) гибкой змейкой скользнула между ног, сладко, истомно нажала. Рут задохнулась.

Глаза были материны — давние, какими Рут их помнила. Карие, шальные.

— Пойдем, красавица, — проговорила Странная. — Будем танцевать до утра.

***

Мертвое прорастало в живое.

После все смешалось, высосалось, забылось, но это осталось.

Шагали по мертвому лесу, где сухие сучья переплетались над головой, а из-под ног у них вырастала лоза, покрывалась белыми ягодами омелы, опутывала их руки и шею. Деревья были похожи на руки с растопыренными пальцами, что вырывались из земли, вцеплялись в облака, будто стремились судорожным усилием выкинуть скрытое под землею тело.

Рут била дрожь, но голова словно горела огнем. Странная леди с гладкой кожей волокла ее, обвивая за талию, и там, где их тела соприкасались, делалось холодно.

— Я слышала, ты умеешь убивать, — голос пробормотал на ухо вкрадчиво. — Докажи.

Из болотистой почвы вставало десять деревьев — словно утопали в ней. Листья на них были сухие, скрюченные, многочисленные дупла слепо разевали на Рут черные беззубые пасти. Из некоторых сочилась черная жидкость, вязкая, как деготь.

— Это старухи, — сказала Странная. — Мерзкие, некрасивые старухи, которые ходят отмаливать наши святые места. Смотри, мы их поймали, заключили тут, не даем уйти. А они просят своего бога защитить от таких, как мы. Но не от таких, как ты, красавица. Ты-то в их молитвах не помянута.

Обняла сзади все еще нагую, дрожащую, провела руками по груди, вызывая истому.

— А когда убьешь их, — обдала ухо ледяной влагой, — сделаю с тобой все, что сама попросишь.

И вложила в руку нож.

Нож был каменный, черный, матово блестел при луне. Рут всадила его в растрескавшуюся кору, и все дерево зашлось в судороге, задрожало, застонало мерзко и хрипло. Подавляя дрожь, Рут ударила еще и еще.

Нет, это не один из тех мерзавцев, что жаждал отведать ее тела, не один из франтов, не один из убийц, что шляются по темным улицам Бристоля. Это кто-то безвестный ей, может быть, праведный, может быть, несчастный. Еще! Нет на этой земле ни праведности, ни несчастий, есть только кинжалы и щипцы в чужих руках. Люди и крысы пищат одинаково.

Дерево застыло на ветру пустой корой, мертвой оболочкой. Второе! 

Из открытого дупла на Рут вылетело что-то мерзкое, с крыльями, с когтями — она не испугалась, не до того было. Продолжала только бить и бить, а потом третье дерево накинулось острыми сучьями, исцарапало руки… Как безумная, Рут хохотала, всхлипывала, уворачиваясь от сучьев-хлыстов. 

И вдруг вопли кончились, и ее, окровавленную, со встрепанными волосами, обступил танцевальный зал. Выметнулись до неба мраморные колонны, оплетенные виноградом; разостлались под ногами душистые луговые травы поверх мраморных плит.

Странная поймала ее руку, зашептала что-то на ухо горячо, потащила в хоровод. Откуда-то появились на ногах туфли из лепестков лилии, омела обвила все тело, одела платьем.

Вокруг них плыли звезды в серебряной лунной дымке. Кровь текла сверху дождем. 

— Нет смысла ни в жизни, ни в смерти, — шепнул ей на ухо нежный голос, — это все одно для нас.

Рут плакала и смеялась, освобожденная — да, все одно для них, и какое же облегчение, о боги, боги мои!

**Бишоп, штат Техас**

Танец длился в сладострастном переплетении ветвей и рук, срывал лозы, одеждой обвивающие тело, и вдруг кончился — выплюнул, как будто не было его. Отзвуки бала еще застывали в отдалении, но вместо музыки эльфов — лютни, и скрипки, и чуждых людям голосов — вдруг раздалась другая музыка, грохочущая, шипящая.

И все же это была именно музыка: от дикарского ритма у Рут заныли зубы.

Она стояла на ровной площадке, залитой синими огнями, вокруг звучал этот ужасный шум, и какие-то люди, одетые, как ей сначала показалось, в нижнее белье, бежали к ней с воплями.

Она потеряла сознание.

***

— Это моя дочь, — сказала женщина, непохожая на мать Рут.

Все, что Рут понимала пока из ее странной речи: моя дочь. Женщина обнимала ее, и горячие слезы оставались на коже. Женщина странно пахла — почти совсем не чувствовалось запаха человеческого тела, словно она бесплотный дух. Впрочем, тут почти все казались то ли бестелесными, то ли свежепомытыми. С другой стороны, с такими туалетами неудивительно: Рут уже немного освоилась.

«Да, не эльфы, — подумала она, спуская в третий раз воду в унитазе, просто чтобы полюбоваться. — Тем подавай стоячую воду, проточной они не любят».

Кроме того, что она оказалась не у эльфов, Рут никак не могла взять в толк, где же она. Речь людей вокруг нее казалась странной: она совершенно не походила на привычный ей английский, они произносили звуки словно бы без паузы между ними. Но несколько знакомых слов Рут все-таки уловила. Она поняла, что находится в приюте госпитальеров — уж это слово она точно разобрала! — и люди в белых халатах вокруг храмовники, орденцы.

А женщина, которая называла себя матерью Рут, должно быть, какая-то знатная дама. Одежды на ней тусклые, скудные и некрасивые, и впрямь чуть побольше нижнего белья. Но разговаривает она с храмовниками так, будто имеет право злиться на них, а храмовники не требуют от нее помалкивать, а разговаривают тоже уважительно.

«Если знатная дама считает, что я ее дочь, — решила Рут, — не буду с ней спорить. Вот так подарок эльфов!»

Но было ли здесь место эльфам, в этом сияющем разноцветными огнями, лишенном запахов мире? Рут сначала думала, что нет. Однако ночью она выбралась из своей постели, прошла по коридору, заглянула в соседние комнаты. Там, на кроватях, выставленных вдоль стен, лежали старики и старухи — все непредставимо старые, может быть, лет по пятидесяти, покрытые морщинами, словно Мафусаил на исходе жизни. И уж там-то Рут уловила привычный запах старости и смерти.

Какой-то старик на ближней ко входу кровати вдруг закашлялся, захрипел тонко, принялся сучить руками. Раздался сигнал. Женщины в белом и голубом набежали из коридора (у одной женщины была темная кожа — Рут пару раз видела мавров в Бристоле, но все равно было странно), оттолкнули Рут в сторону и накинулись на старика, прижимая что-то ему ко рту — душили, должно быть.

Рут бочком выскользнула из комнаты. Ей плевать было на старика, но не хотелось, чтобы женщины накинулись на нее и стали душить тоже. «Надо бежать», — подумала она. 

Мир, в который привели ее эльфы, этот мир сверкающих одинаковых коридоров, где не пахло грязью, мочой и потом, — о, этот мир оказался отнюдь не лишен своих зловещих и темных сторон. Да и может ли быть такое место? Там, где есть люди, всегда будут тени.

Но бежать ей не дали: ее поймали еще две такие женщины, говорящие непонятно и странно, и, как она ни брыкалась и ни вырывалась, оттащили ее в комнату, где она сидела, и заперли дверь.

Душить они ее даже не пытались.

Зато утром пришла мать и принесла книжки.

— Тебе… так нравились, — проговорила она, и эту фразу Рут почти поняла.

Книжки были странные: очень легкие, из странного мягкого и гладкого материала, но неинтересные — без картинок и рисованных буквиц. Внутри почти все занимал текст, ровный, одинакового размера.

Но все-таки Рут вцепилась в эти книги: надо же, какое богатство! До того она держала книги в руках только два раза, и оба раза то была Библия. Правда, почти сразу Рут поняла, что книга печатная, а не рукописная, — жалость. Но читать она умела, а печатный текст все-таки легче разбирать. 

Может быть, книжки расскажут об этом мире и объяснят, как сбежать отсюда, решила Рут.

С трудом ведя пальцем по строке, она сложила название первой: «Введение в Паскаль».

***

Книжки не рассказали, но мало-помалу Рут поняла, что в открытую здесь не убивали, и если ты не начнешь задыхаться и сучить ногами, как тот старикашка, опасаться особенно нечего. Еще она с удивлением узнала, что «мать» называла ее Самантой, а фамилия их была Гроувз. 

Рут не знала, что удивило ее больше: христианское имя или то, что мать все-таки оказалась отнюдь не благородной леди.

Компьютеры покорили ее сразу. Никаких теней, никаких недомолвок, никакой человеческой грязи. Просто нули и единицы, и логичные законы, и выражения, составленные по этим законам. Когда Рут впервые познакомилась с ними, ей почти захотелось плакать от их красоты.

Это было как просторный солнечный день на много миль впереди — и никакого тумана…

Но, разумеется, туман появляется всегда, рано или поздно. Такова уж его природа.

Рут толком не знала своего возраста, но когда нынешней Саманте Гроувз исполнилось семнадцать, она нашла нелегальную интернет-сеть, а через две недели делала свой первый удаленный заказ. Это оказалось куда проще, чем с крысами. Никто не кричал, извиваясь, у нее на коленях. Люди умирали куда гигиеничнее, вдалеке от нее, а их смерти оседали на руках деньгами.

Деньги были очень нужны: мать Саманты Гроувз, непохожая на мать Рут, но все-таки мать, как раз заболела. И было нетрудно понять, что этот мир почти не отличается от того, который покинула Рут.

С удивлением довольно скоро Рут поняла, что находится не в таинственной стране за морем, откуда эльфы родом, а в будущем, да еще и за океаном: для этого понадобилось услышать название «Бристоль» по телевизору. Она жадно набросилась на все, что могла найти в библиотеке, игнорируя затравленный взгляд служительницы.

Будущее.

Пятьсот лет спустя, а ничего все-таки не изменилось. Люди стали больше бояться боли и смерти, убийство стало не досадным проступком, а настоящим преступлением — ну и что? Как будто от этого что-то изменилось по-настоящему.

Боль и смерть и тут и там ходили рядом с людьми, электрическими прожекторами высвечивая их несовершенство. Эльфы, недобрый болотный народец, и тут и там смеялись по углам.

 

**Нью-Йорк**

Последние дни Джон чувствовал что-то в Нью-Йорке, но никак не мог понять что. Больше дичи появилось на улице. Он заглянул в знакомую кофейню взять чаю и какой-нибудь выпечки для Финча — и почуял тонкий сладкий запах откуда-то с улицы.

— Персик зацвел, — сказал бариста, глядя сквозь Джона отсутствующим, болотно-зеленым взглядом. — Неожиданно осенью, правда?

Обычно ботаника не занимала Джона, но тут предательская дрожь прошла по позвоночнику. Ему очень не нравился туман, который, он нутром чувствовал, был как-то связан с этим аномальным цветением. Туман пришел в Нью-Йорк откуда ни возьмись, заволок улицы. Туман был очень теплым, пах болотной водой, гнилью, лесной чащей и еще чем-то старым, диким. Запахи смога его не останавливали — он пробивался насквозь.

Туман цеплялся и за одежду: Финч как-то подозрительно принюхивался к Джону, но промолчал.

Принесенное туманом тепло тоже не радовало. В середине ноября пора бы уже надевать пальто, а вместо этого люди выходили по утрам на улицу в легких куртках. А еще было много странного. Ладно если бы летом проводили Прайд, но откуда осенью понесло эту дикую толпу — мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые, в венках из древесных ветвей с ягодами, в развевающихся одеждах и полураздетые, с диковатыми взглядами… на улице, в метро, везде.

На Джона однажды налетела такая девица и поцеловала, оставив на губах запах зацветшей воды, а в руках — венок с дубовыми листьями, который Джон, естественно, и не подумал надевать.

Одно было удивительно: как девушка умудрилась налететь и поцеловать, что Джон не смог ей помешать, даже и не заметил толком?

Джону не нравилось все это: тревожило глубоко вбитую паранойю. Либо он слетел с катушек, либо с миром творилось что-то непонятное. А тут еще эти убийства…

Об убийствах писали в Нью-Йорке уже вторую неделю: неведомый маньяк убивал людей без всякой видимой системы, и мужчин, и женщин, и даже детей, оставляя на их трупах всякий антикварный мусор — кусочки пергамента, старые монеты, какие-то дешевые украшения… Журналисты так его и прозвали — Антикваром.

В тот день, придя в библиотеку без кофе (покупать что-то у баристы с болотным взглядом не хотелось), Джон обнаружил Финча, несчастливо поджавшего губы в кресле. Перед ним на столе, занимая всю клавиатуру, лежала заметка о последних художествах Антиквара.

— Машина не выдавала нам подходящих номеров, Финч, — сказал Джон в утешение. — Видно, он не выслеживает своих жертв, убивает внезапно.

— Видимо, — пробормотал Финч. — Но я все думаю — может быть, есть какой-то способ вычислить…

— Нью-йоркская полиция тоже имеет доступ ко всем камерам, — заметил Джон.

Финч фыркнул, как бы показывая, что его вера в нью-йоркскую полицию не слишком велика. Потом оба замолкли — рана от потери Картер была все еще слишком свежа.

— У нас есть новый номер? — поинтересовался Джон, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Он вдруг остро пожалел об отсутствии кофе или чая: бог с ними, с глазами, надо было брать.

Финч только успел покачать головой, как они услышали прозвеневшие от входа слова:

— Не правда ли, чудесная погода, мальчики?

Рут поднялась в библиотеку, как всегда каким-то образом просочившись незамеченной мимо их системы безопасности: легконогая, изящная. Глядя на нее, Джон почти видел, как бездна ее сумасшествия сдерживается тонкой сеткой двоичного кода, а то, пожалуй, вся эта буря разнесла бы Рут изнутри. 

Джон вдруг понял, что ему так не нравилось на нью-йоркских улицах: у всех этих, в венках с листьями, в глазах было что-то от Рут. Та же бесшабашность, та же бесовщина — не смотри в эту бездну слишком долго, того и гляди отразишься.

— Как удачно, что Самин сегодня нет, — продолжила она, — у меня разговор для вас и только для вас двоих.

— Счастлив уделить вам время, мисс Гроувз, — довольно колко произнес Финч. — Не ваших ли рук дело, что у нас уже два дня нет номеров?

— Боюсь, что нет, — она качнула головой и добавила с нежным упреком: — Сколько раз говорить, Гарольд, мое имя Рут! А пришла я поговорить с вами об Антикваре. Вы же хотите его поймать?

Джон сжал челюсти. Вроде бы он мог бы свернуть Рут шею одной рукой, не говоря о прочих способах убийства. Вроде бы она сама не шла ни в какое сравнение с его боевыми навыками. Ни один интеллект, никакие хакерские способности не выдержат перед старым добрым ударом кулаком в зубы. (Бить красивую женщину неприятно, чтобы не сказать больше, но Джон решил, что не позволит этому себя остановить.)

Но что-то в ней не поддавалось классификации и ярлыкам; нельзя было объяснить это и успокоиться раз и навсегда. То, как она ходила, словно сливаясь с тенями. То, как она появлялась всегда внезапно, и ее голос, сочащийся неприятными, игривыми интонациями, звучал почти неестественно, словно озвучка со спецэффектами. Она действовала на нервы хуже, чем когтем по стеклу.

Джон, признаться, предпочел бы _случайно_ Рут застрелить, а не запирать ее в фарадеевой камере. И тем более не отпускать на все четыре стороны. Но с Гарольдом спорить по этому поводу не собирался — чувствовал, что бесполезно.

Да и сидела в глубине души заноза, червоточина: когда Джон ушел, бросил Гарольда, Рут осталась. Чем бы она ни руководствовалась, что бы ей ни владело…

— Я знаю, кто такой Антиквар, — сказала Рут. — И я знаю, почему Машина не выдала вам их номера.

— Их? — уточнил Джон. — Это группа?

— И да, и нет, — качнула головой Рут. — Это стихия. Это… — она запнулась. — Я даже не знаю, как вам рассказать, — она усмехнулась. — Вы оба чересчур здравомыслящие.

«Окончательно слетела», — поставил Джон диагноз и начал прикидывать, как бы ловчее скрутить Рут, чтобы она не успела достать пистолет. Никто в своем уме не назвал бы их с Гарольдом здравомыслящими.

Где она прячет этот пистолет? С его-то опытом мог бы рассмотреть, но нет, не получалось, словно фигура Рут всегда оставалась немного не в фокусе. А ведь не могла же она прийти сюда без оружия, это совершенно не в ее стиле.

— Нам нужно в Центральный парк, — сказала Рут. — Там станет понятнее.

— Что? — поинтересовался Гарольд.

— Я родилась в пятнадцатом веке, — зрачки у Рут были расширены, и Джон приготовился — всего два шага, скрутить ее и доставить в психушку. — Потом я танцевала с эльфами в полых холмах, и они привели меня сюда.

У Гарольда только чуть приподнялись брови.

— Вы были одной из голландских поселенцев? — он говорил так, как будто остальная часть речи Рут не вызвала у него ни малейшего удивления.

— О, нет, — Рут помотала головой. — Я жила в Бристоле.

— Тогда как вы оказались на территории США?

— К тому же в штате Техас? — добавил Джон.

Если бы эльфы обосновались в штате Техас, им бы пришлось носить шейные платки и стрелять из револьверов… или, скорее, надевать какие-нибудь головные уборы из перьев или что там носят индейцы по-настоящему. И потом, разве эльфов не Толкиен придумал? Вроде, до него были какие-то там фейри…

— Хорошо, мальчики, — Рут вздохнула. — Если бы это был современный фантастический роман, сейчас я бы заставила левитировать метлу или собрала чашку из осколков. Но у меня, к сожалению, нет никаких сверхсил, если не считать таковой интеллект, — она с усмешкой посмотрела на Джона. — И доказательств никаких нет тоже. И с моей… скажем так, медицинской историей вы, конечно, вправе счесть меня сумасшедшей. Но магия существует. Она как грязь и кровь, от нее не избавиться. 

— А эльфы? — уточнил Джон.

— Эльфы — плоды магии.

Рут говорила серьезным тоном. И тут Гарольд выкинул фортель, который Джон, признаться, мог бы от него и ожидать:

— Ну что ж, теория требует проверки.

— Финч, ты серьезно? — дернулся Джон.

Гарольд вздохнул; на переносице у него появилась едва заметная складка, которая возникала всякий раз, когда он пытался убедить Джона в чем-то с его точки зрения очевидном.

— Мистер Риз, сколько лет вы живете в Нью-Йорке? Разве вам не приходилось периодически наблюдать… что-нибудь не вполне обычное?

— Я рада, что ты понимаешь меня, Гарольд, — Рут кинула на Джона торжествующий, почти ревниво-собственнический взгляд. 

— Когда смотришь часто на камеры, видишь много всего, — неловко дернул Гарольд плечом.

Джон мог бы порассказать о чертовой куче самых разнообразных престраннейших случаев: человеческая натура такова, что видит закономерности там, где их нет. Иногда ты находишь труп посреди безлюдного перекрестка, а стоит повернуться, и труп исчезает, и ты готов поклясться, что слышал топот маленьких ножек и видел, как кто-то лязгает зубами из тени; иногда ты застигнут в горах на перевалах, когда только ледяные пустынные звезды колко смотрят с вышины, и вдруг слышишь шепот погибшего товарища — и находишь ключ с чистой родниковой водой, когда у тебя на исходе последняя фляжка…

Но все это — бредни воспаленного сознания, помесь сенсорных галлюцинаций и веры в чудеса.

Ну да, а в Нью-Йорке сейчас проходит какой-то стремный флэшмоб, когда все одеваются так, будто вылезли из болота. 

— Зачем ты ей подыграл? — спросил Джон, когда Рут, весело щебеча о каких-то приготовлениях, усвистела прочь.

— Затем, — тихо ответил Гарольд, болезненно поджимая губы, — что сумасшедшим не противоречат. Вы, надеюсь, сумеете скрутить мисс Гроувз в смирительную рубашку? Центральный парк — неплохое место, вблизи находятся как минимум четыре неплохие больницы.

— Что если она попросту приготовила нам там ловушку? — уточнил Джон.

— Зачем?

— Она психованная, Гарольд. У психов не бывает «зачем». И заметь, Шоу она не хочет брать с собой!

— Наденьте бронежилет.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Джон, потому что от одной мысли о пуле, прилетевшей в Гарольда, он начинал испытывать тошноту. — И я прекрасно скрутил бы ее прямо здесь.

— Вы забываете о еще одной возможности, мистер Риз.

— Что она права? Это смешно, Финч.

— Тогда у вас странное чувство юмора. Мне вот совсем не весело.

 

***

Засады не оказалось. По крайней мере, засады того типа, к которым Джон привык.

Автомобиль остановился на указанной Рут аллее незадолго до заката. Гарольд всю дорогу был молчалив, бледен и пялился на дорогу. Теперь, когда с ними не было Рут, ее кипучая маниакальная энергия начинала вспоминаться еще более безумной. Разумеется, она окончательно слетела с катушек, и теперь на нее нельзя положиться даже в той небольшой мере, в которой они это прежде могли себе это позволить.

Джон сжимал кулаки на рулевом колесе за Гарольда: Финч всегда принимал слишком близко к сердцу промахи, любые промахи, даже те, за которые он не нес ответственности. Рут — чертова психованная сука, которая похитила его дважды, ранила и пытала, а потом застрелила на его глазах человека. И все-таки Гарольд бледнел, зеленел и вообще принимал несчастный вид при мысли о том, что Рут могла окончательно слететь с катушек, помогая Гарольду. Ну что ж…

Рут указала небольшой уголок на берегу озера: там аллея проходила довольно далеко от воды. В погожий день, наверное, на этом зеленом пятачке травы сидели и валялись парочки. Сейчас только туман цеплялся за серовато-зеленые в скупом сумеречном свете травинки.

Рут вышла из тени дерева еще бледнее Гарольда, бухнула с плеча на траву огромную сумку. Сумка звякнула.

— Держите, — сказала Рут, — разбирайте.

Закусив губу, дернула молнию — ничего похожего на ее обычные грациозные движения.

Джон заглянул внутрь.

Прежде всего ему бросились в глаза толстые длинные ветки, все еще с листьями, кое-где поломанными. От них шел резкий древесный запах: Джону даже на миг померещилось, что он, маленький, в лесу, в Колорадо, и над кронами деревьев вырисовываются величественные очертания гор. Но рука сама собой потянулась к тому, что лежало под ветками — длинному мечу в кожаных вытертых ножнах.

Меч из ножен шел плохо, но казался хорошо наточенным и вообще в отличном состоянии. Не то чтобы Джон много понимал в мечах. Так, сходил на пару занятий в свое время… Но не требовалось специалиста, чтобы оценить приятную, смертоносную тяжесть в руке, пропорции меча и его стальной блеск. Явно не старинный — вполне современная сталь с титановым сердечником. Но красивый, сделанный по всем законам. Не двуручник, поменьше, что-то вроде сабли, хоть без изгиба. Немного похож на тренировочный боккен… ну что ж, палками Джон умел драться отлично. Надо только помнить, что эта палка — железная и заостренная.

Тут он опомнился. О чем помнить? Для чего?

— Где вы достали в Нью-Йорке меч, мисс Гроувз? — поинтересовался Гарольд, вытаскивая из сумки ветки с характерными листьями: вытянутые, волнистый край.

— Как будто мало реконструкторов и кузнецов, — Рут закатила глаза. — Ветки столетнего дуба достать было гораздо сложнее. Я не могла их просто обломать. Нужно было собрать оброненные или найти хозяина земли и попросить его подарить.

Джон с Гарольдом переглянулись. Джон подобрался.

Какой бы сумасшедшей Рут ни была, но ее безумие имело под собой почву. Если что-то и впрямь собиралось прийти по их душу, оно могло обладать вполне реальным телом. Что-то, что воспаленное сознание Рут вывернуло наизнанку и превратило в эльфов…

Рут же тем временем вытащила из сумки оставшийся там пучок прутьев и раздвижной шест, после чего с видом, выдающим немалую сноровку, приладила одно к другому. Получилась метла.

— То есть… — проговорил Гарольд неверящим тоном, — я — друид, Джон — воитель, а вы — ведьма?

Рут безмятежно улыбнулась в полутьме.

— Это просто символы, чтобы они поняли, с кем имеют дело. Надеюсь, Джон, — она подчеркнула голосом его имя, — ты не порежешься этой штукой?

— Могу порезать тебя в любой момент, если тебе нужна демонстрация, — предложил Джон самым любезным тоном.

Он бросил взгляд на Гарольда: не пора ли звать санитаров? Тот поджал губы: имейте терпение, мистер Риз.

Рут обошла их кругом, волоча по земле древко своей метлы.

— Повтори с мечом, Джон, — сказала она.

Свет совсем умирал: Центральный парк погружался в стылые осенние сумерки. Но Рут по-прежнему оставалась ясно видна, все ее черты как будто светились. Или, может быть, на нее падал другой свет, не отсюда. Так казалось при взгляде на ее бледные губы и неестественно горящие глаза.

Чувствуя себя идиотом, Джон протащил железяку за Рут по кругу. Меч шел легко, лежал в его руке послушно. Может быть, не зря этими штуками дрались столько веков…

Туман наползал все гуще; скрылись берега озера, скрылись замершие на них ивы. Молочно-белая муть крутилась у границ, но почему-то не смела пересечь. Была ли то реальная мистика, или радиус круга по случайности совпал с радиусом поля зрения в тумане? Джон не знал.

Вдруг кто-то засмеялся, и из тумана на границу круга вышел… вышла… девушка! Совсем юная, круглощекая, с легкой приятной улыбкой. Джон внезапно узнал в ней Ханну Фрай с газетной вырезки в Техасе и против воли сделал шаг назад, чуть не натолкнувшись на Гарольда.

— Ты все та же… — пробормотала Рут с непередаваемыми интонациями за спиной у Риза.

— А ты поняла, что мы хотим, да? — спросила лже-Ханна.

Джон увидел, что она абсолютно обнажена, только опутана диким виноградом и омелой, за которые цеплялись лоскуты тумана.

— Вы хотите захватить Нью-Йорк, как вы захватили Бристоль, — ответила Рут высоким, срывающимся тоном. — Для этого вы отправили сюда меня как вашу посланницу. Но вы забыли, что я не Коротышка…

— И не надо, — широко улыбнулась эльфийка, показывая ямочки на щеках. — Разве ты не привела человека, который стал твоим Коротышкой здесь? Человека, который взял на себя право и обязанность защищать город — каким бы он ни был?

Джон не мог позволить себе отвести взгляд от этого то ли призрака, то ли наваждения, поэтому не глядел на Гарольда. Он понятия не имел к тому же, о каком Коротышке шла речь. Но по прерывистому дыханию сзади догадался, что ничего хорошего не увидит на лицах своих спутников, даже если обернется.

— Нет, — вдруг ответила Рут с неожиданной силой. — Нет, — повторила она. — Не будет по-твоему.

— По-моему бывает всегда, — ответила Ханна Фрай.

Рядом с ней возникли в тумане неясные серые массы. Потом сделались четче, проявились очертаниями. К самой границе круга вплотную подошли странные существа: кто-то с козлиными ногами, потом кто-то странно искореженный, похожий на перекрученный древесный ствол, потом еще кто-то, с хлюпающим желе вместо ног…

Джон перехватил меч поудобнее. Сон или явь? Все вокруг казалось одновременно и чертовой реальностью, и затянутым ненатуральным флэшмобом. И в то же время он опасался лезть за пистолетом: мало ли, что там, за стенкой тумана! Мало ли, в кого Джон попадет. А что если ничего этого нет, просто шизофрения Рут оказалась заразной? Говорят, были какие-то исследования на этот счет.

Потом Джон решил, что пока видения не будут пытаться заставить его ранить себя или Гарольда, он и не подумает опустить меч. Каков бы ни был окружающий сюрреализм, Джон никак не мог позволить чему-то такому подобраться к Финчу.

— Ты не знаешь Гарольда, — сказала Рут, почти смеясь. — Я не верила в людей — а его творение заставило поверить.

— Люди такие забавные, — ответила Ханна; ее белые щеки начали раздуваться и покрываться язвами. — Ну и что из того, что этот сломленный заставил поверить тебя в еще одну иллюзию, за которую цепляется сам? И свет, и жизнь — это мгновение, а за ним мы, только мы.

Она вновь ласково, пригласительно улыбнулась и протянула руку — неестественно разбухшую, как у утопленницы, укутанную водорослями.

Джон шагнул вперед, подняв меч.

— Нет, Джон! — голос Рут за спиной срывался. — Ты можешь рассечь преграду холодной сталью, но пожалуйста, не делай этого! Пожалуйста… Гарольд, это тот же двоичный код! Знаешь, почему я так легко выучила программирование, когда попала сюда после эльфов? Потому что это то же самое! Мир состоит только из «да» и «нет».

— А… — пробормотал сзади Гарольд. — Значит, компьютерные языки можно использовать для… управления?

— Да! — ответила Рут. — Да, можно использовать любой язык, обладающий властью!

Джон обернулся.

Гарольд стоял, подняв дубовые ветки, и губы его шевелились. Он как будто что-то говорил или писал прямо на тумане. Туман стягивался к нему воронкой, окружал, вытягивался бледными полупрозрачными языками, и, покорный движению ветвей, ложился в странные письмена.

Прислушавшись, Джон разобрал как будто: «Список доступа ноль запретить те-кто-приходят из тумана», и вновь — «список доступа ноль запретить те-кто-несет-ужас», «список доступа ноль запретить те, кто не мнут траву...» 

Лицо Гарольда становилось все бледнее, почти полупрозрачным с каждым повторением. Руки его дрожали, как будто он только вполовину владел ими. Джон чуть было не шагнул к нему, не выдернул эти чертовы ветки из его рук, но Рут тут подняла метлу, чтобы словно отбросить от него белые щупальца тумана, и Гарольд выдохнул.

На лбу и висках у него заблестел пот, лицо перестало бледнеть и наоборот покраснело. Джон помнил его таким только однажды — на крыше в центре Нью-Йорка, когда Гарольд отключал взрывное устройство на груди Джона.

— Уходите… прочь! — выкрикнул Финч, с силой бросая дубовые ветки на землю. — Разрешить… остальным.

В молочно-белом тумане за границами круга полыхнуло, как будто там ударила молния. 

Ханна Фрай с застывшей улыбкой метнулась назад, молча, быстро, как будто ее оттащили специальным крюком. Так же быстро отступили и пропали прочие монстры, но туман остался — белый, густой. Не сдерживаемый больше преградами круга, он вольно полился внутрь, и Рут охнула, приобняла Гарольда одной рукой и вытянула другую в сторону Джона.

— Черт возьми, я уже и забыла… — пробормотала она, вцепившись в ткань на его груди острыми ногтями в черном лаке. — Я совсем забыла…

Их губы встретились одновременно неожиданно и ожидаемо: Джон держал между их с Рут телами меч, но Рут словно не боялась порезаться, словно сама пыталась прижаться к лезвию ближе.

— Это уже не они… — бормотала Рут. — Это просто… вечная сила природы… как смерть… как жизнь…

Ее руки ивовыми ветвями обвили шею Джона, а на губах был словно ядовитый сок омелы.

— Джон… — пробормотал Гарольд, касаясь кончиками пальцев шеи Джона.

В следующий миг Джон обнимал и целовал его тоже, крепко, так, как не решался даже представить, как если только гул серверов в библиотеке, и запах пыли, и тихая возня Медведя, и они вдвоем...

Руки скользили по шерсти, по льену, хлопку и синтетике. Они не раздевались, не было контакта тел, но Джону казалось, что это Рут трахает его сейчас языком, сильно и бессовестно; ему казалось, что Гарольд дрочит ему, прижимаясь, хотя руки Финча всего только лежали на его шее… И хотелось больше, больше от них обоих, потому что он обязан был оберегать Гарольда от Рут. Он должен был, ему физически требовалось оказаться сейчас между ними. Никакого парадокса, ничего необычного. Нужно было.

 

Наваждение уплывало прочь с туманом вместе, и Джон обнаружил, что стоит вместе с Гарольдом и Рут на том же пятачке земли, крепко обнимая их обоих, а трава вокруг них иссохлась и побелела, будто пораженная морозом. Ровно в границе того круга.

— Самайн, — тихо сказала Рут.— Самайн! К машине, Джон, быстрее!

Машину они оставили довольно далеко, а хромота Гарольда не излечилась даже самую малость: они шли как могли, торопливо, а вокруг выло и завывало, и безобидные ивы и вязы Центрального парка раскачивались, скрипя, будто им приплатили за роль в низкобюджетном хорроре. Джон по-прежнему не выпускал меч из рук, хотя ладони чесались скорее выхватить один из трех спрятанных пистолетов.

Но вот машина — мотор послушно заурчал, колеса послушно понесли их прочь.

Кто-то набрал за ними скорость из темноты — что-то очень быстрое, с затемненными стеклами, Джон не мог даже разобрать марку.

— Открой окно! — крикнула Рут с заднего сиденья.

Джон послушно опустил стекло, и она высунулась чуть ли не по пояс — волосы короной бились вокруг лица, он мог видеть это в боковое зеркало. Рут начала стрелять… раз, другой. Машина вильнула, сбиваясь, но из боковой улицы вынырнуло еще две.

— Самайн… — тихо проговорил Гарольд, поправляя очки. Джон вспомнил, какими влажными, прохладными и жесткими были его губы; не к месту и не ко времени, но он облизнулся.

— Не вздумайте меня подвести! — крикнула Рут сзади. — Мы уже близко!

«Близко» оказалось здание старого склада недалеко от паромной пристани, куда Рут затащила их обоих и захлопнула старую дверь.

— Вот, — проговорила она нараспев. — На старых складах вблизи реки Северн все началось, на старых складах возле Гудзонского залива все закончится… 

— Что закончится? — спросил Джон, укладывая меч на пол, острием к двери.

Склад пронзали прозрачные голубые лучи света из окон, прорезанных у самого потолка.

— Моя заемная жизнь, — просто сказала Рут. — Учитель мой, брат мой по служению, прошу вас, держите меня, не отпускайте! Главное, не даться им ночь, и тогда я уже ничего не буду им должна.

И Джон скрежетал бы зубами, что Рут назвала его братом, да еще по какому-то служению — он не служил больше никому, он _работал_ , черт побери, — но от слов Рут по телу прошли мурашки.

— Почему ты не позвала Шоу? — спросил он, задыхаясь от противоестественного желания в самом деле схватить ее и не отпускать.

— Эльфийские чары и Шоу? — Рут посмотрела на него как на умалишенного — по меньшей мере несправедливо. — Они бы забрали ее себе! А ты...

Почти против воли Джон схватил ее за волосы на затылке, притянул к себе, поцеловал резко и грубо.

Потом настала очередь Гарольда, он целовал Рут нежно, искательно, и Джон обнимал их обоих, вдыхал запах мокрой земли и травы и чувствовал — они переживут эту ночь и все будет правильно.

— Рут, вы… что это вообще? — спросил Гарольд.

А Рут ответила, смеясь:

— Это одна ночь на пятьсот лет, Гарри! Все та же!

И Джону показалось — нет, может быть, только показалось — что Рут под его руками меняет форму, становится моложе, тоньше, что волосы ее текут по плечам бледным лунным золотом, что глаза смотрят со страхом, но и с таким холодом, что холод закаленных солдат бледнеет и меркнет.

Тогда Гарольд обнял ее крепче и сказал твердо:

— Вы правы, Рут. Есть не только грязь и мрак. Мы вас не оставим.

Джон знал, что действительно, не оставят. Сердце начало болеть: он будто увидел в Рут себя, такого же наполовину свихнувшегося, лишенного последних остатков невинности, той детской веры хотя бы в свою страну, если уж все другое подвело, заплутавшего… Финч спас его во многих смыслах, не только предложив работу, без которой он медленно загибался…

Их губы встретились. Все трое неуклюже ловили дыхание друг друга. Рут, очень юная, светловолосая Рут, всхлипывала между ними от восторга и восхищения, и все равно было, какие силы тьмы ломились в дверь склада снаружи.


End file.
